Poor Baby Brother
by WhiteRoseAssassin
Summary: Ezio fakes sick to get out of going to a boring bankers meeting with his father and Federico. When Federico sees through Ezio's little lie, he feels Ezio deserves to be punished. To Ezio's fustration, Federico takes his sweet time with this so-called 'punishment'. Rated M for lemon! And Incest...but most importantly lemon! Don't like, don't read! :P


Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of it's characters. It is all owned by Ubisoft. If I did own it I would have never had Federico die! :(

* * *

Poor Baby Brother

Giovanni had a meeting to go to and decided he would take Federico and Ezio with him. Though Ezio wasn't happy with the idea. So he decided he would stay home. "Father, I'm not feeling well." Ezio said to his father. The best way to get out of anything; fake sick. "Hmm..." Giovanni put his hand to his son's forehead. "You don't have a fever." Giovanni replied. "I'm having stomach pains." Ezio responded, expecting his father to say that. "Probably from all the wine." Federico said with a chuckle. Ezio glared at him. Federico was referring to Ezio's late night antics from the night before. Unsurprisingly, Ezio returned home this morning with a hangover. But his real stomach pains had subsided earlier this afternoon. "Father would it be alright if I stay home." Ezio asked sweetly. "I suppose but your mother, Claudia, and Petruccio are away at your aunt's. Who will stay and take care of you?" Giovanni replied worriedly. Giovanni knew better than to leave Ezio home alone. He wasn't sure if Ezio was faking or not but just in case he didn't want him to be here unsupervised. "I can stay and look after Ezio, father." Federico spoke up. 'Oh great.' Ezio thought to himself. It wasn't that Ezio didn't like spending time with his older brother; it was just that he had hoped to go see Cristina. "Alright then. Ezio if your pains get any worse tell Federico to send for a doctor." Giovanni said. "Alright, see you later father." Ezio replied as he headed upstairs to his room. "See you later tonight." Giovanni said to Federico as he headed to the door. Federico nodded and shut the door behind his father.

Federico went upstairs to check on Ezio. Without knocking Federico entered Ezio's room. Ezio was half way out the window when Federico walked in. "Where do you think you're going?" Federico asked. Ezio rolled his eyes and came back inside. "No where. Just wanted some fresh air." Ezio calmly replied. "I see. Are you sure you weren't trying to sneak out?" Frederico knew exactly what Ezio was up to. "No." Ezio crossed his arms. Why did his brother have to make this difficult? "Look you already know I was faking. I didn't want to go to that boring meeting." Ezio said a bit annoyed. Federico thought for a moment. Ezio needed to be punished for lying to father; and he knew exactly how to do it. "Oh baby brother, you don't have to lie. I know you must be very sick." Federico said with a grin. "Wait wh-" Ezio was cut off when Federico grabbed him and slung him on his bed. "Federico what are you doing?" Ezio asked. "Taking care of you." Federico replied as he straddled Ezio's hips. Ezio smiled. "You aren't a doctor." Ezio moved his hips so their groins rubbed together. Federico groaned slightly before pushing Ezio down on the bed. "No, but I'm the next best thing." Federico whispered in Ezio's ear. Ezio grabbed the back of his brother's neck and kissed him hungrily. Federico and Ezio had been secretly having sex for some time. At first Ezio thought it was wrong and greatly uncomfortable. Not only was he having sex with a man but to make it worse he was having sex with his brother. Eventually Ezio became used to it and actually started to enjoy it. Ezio moaned when he felt Federico's tongue slip into his mouth. By now, Ezio had forgotten all about Cristina.

Ezio rubbed his groin into Federico's again. "Baby Brother seems impatient tonight." Federico said with a smirk. "It has been a while though, hasn't it?" Federico replied as he plated soft pecks down Ezio's neck. It had been some time since they were last together like this. They had decided to only do it when everyone else wasn't home; which wasn't often. Federico started undoing Ezio's shirt. Then he took off his own shirt while Ezio took off his boots. Federico removed his boots and then pushed Ezio back down on the bed. He kissed his neck then trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. He stopped right at the waistline of his pants. Federico suddenly stood up and walked out the room. "Federico, where are you going?" Ezio asked confused. Federico stuck his head back in the doorway before he answered, "I'm going to go get the bottle of oil out of my room." Federico left the room once again and headed to his bedroom. Him and Ezio usually did it in his room so they kept things like oil, tissues, and these handcuffs Ezio somehow acquired in Federico's room under his bed. Back in Ezio's room, Ezio decided to remove the rest of his clothing while he waited for his brother to return.

Ezio waited and waited. Federico was only gone a few minutes but to Ezio it seemed like an hour. Ezio's semi-hard erection was killing him. So he began to pump it a little. He repeated his hand movements; up and down, up and down, up and down. He soon picked up pace. Ezio slowly closed his eyes and thought about Federico. Thought about Federico touching him, kissing him, and licking every inch of him. Damn it! What the hell was taking Federico so long! Ezio pumped faster; that warm familiar feeling in his stomach was getting stronger and stronger. Ezio was just about to come when he heard a voice. "Very impatient indeed. I was only gone a moment." Federico said chuckling as he walked over to Ezio. Ezio let go of his throbbing cock. He wanted release so desperately but he knew he wouldn't have to wait long before Federico would give it to him. Federico climbed back on the bed between Ezio's legs and laid the bottle of oil next to them. He lowered his mouth to Ezio's rock hard member and started to suck. Ezio moaned but this wasn't what he wanted right now. "Federico stop. All I want is you inside me." Ezio said slowly. Hearing this Federico lifted his head and smiled. "If that is what baby brother wants." Federico grabbed the bottle of oil and put a generous amount in the palm of his hand. Ezio got on his hands and knees to give his brother better access. Federico oiled Ezio's entrance; swirling one of his already oiled fingers around the small hole. Ezio noticed Federico was taking his sweet time with all of this and was beginning to feel frustrated. Federico pushed in one finger and moved it in and out very slowly. Ezio let out an annoyed sigh. Federico laughed, everything was going the way he had planned. Federico had decided that Ezio's punishment was going to be slow torture. I mean it was a punishment; he didn't want Ezio enjoying it too much. He loved the way he could slowly drive Ezio crazy; he had done it many times before. Federico slid in a second finger and continued to move them at an extremely slow pace. Ezio was losing it and was very close to turning around and punching Federico in his pretty face. Ezio let out another frustrated sigh. "Federico! Why are you taking so long? Is this some kind of punishment?!" Ezio barked, turning his head to look back at his older brother. "Yes actually it is." Federico gave Ezio that creepy idiotic smile of his. Ezio growled; he knew this must have been his punishment for lying. And a punishment it was.

Federico pulled out his fingers and stood up to take off his pants. 'Finally!' Ezio thought. Federico oiled up his cock that was standing up tall waiting for release. Federico moved his member slowly up and down Ezio's crack. It was taking a lot of self-control for Federico to not just pound into Ezio right then and there but doing that would only be giving Ezio what he wanted. So he took his time as he very slowly moved inside Ezio. After a few moments he began to move, pushing himself in and out at the same slow pace. Ezio began to whimper not out of pleasure but frustration. He knew he could not win this and that Federico could keep this pace up all night if he wanted to. Ezio was at his breaking point and just couldn't take it anymore. "Federico I'm sorry I lied, okay. I'm sorry I lied to father and I promise I'll tell him the truth when he returns. Just please go faster!" Ezio begged. Federico smiled; satisfied with his brother's apology he decide to give him what he so very wanted. In one swift movement Federico flipped Ezio on his back, put his legs on his shoulders, and began pounding into him. Ezio moaned as the sweet pleasure he had been waiting for was given to him. Ezio tried to keep up with his brother's thrusts but failed and decided to just lay still and let Federico do all the work. As Federico went faster and faster, Ezio's moans turned into screams. Federico moaned as he began to pump Ezio's cock. That warm feeling was beginning to build up in Ezio's stomach again and by the way he was screaming Federico knew he was close. So Federico went as fast and hard as he could. Soon Ezio was screaming his name as he came hard. Ezio's hole tightened around Federico's cock and after a couple more thrusts he reached his climax as well. Federico groaned so loud it sent aftershocks through Ezio's body and he shivered through the last of his orgasm.

Federico fell on top of Ezio. Both their chests and stomachs were covered in his come. Federico pulled out of Ezio and kissed him deeply. Ezio moaned as he felt Federico's seed slipping out of him. He loved the feeling of the warm liquid sliding down his ass. Federico rolled over on his side and pulled Ezio to him. "We should go clean up." Ezio said. They were still sticky from all the come and sweat. "Alright." Federico replied. He kissed Ezio passionately one last time before he moved to the side of the bed and stood up. Ezio did the same except when he stood his legs felt wobbly and he fell back down on the bed. "Federico help me." Ezio whined. Federico laughed and walked back to the bed. He picked Ezio up bridal style and walked over to the tub in the far corner of the room. He put Ezio down and Ezio stood next to the tub holding the side of it for support. Once the tub was filled Federico got in and gestured for Ezio to hop in. Ezio sat in Federico's lap and they cleaned each other off. Once they were clean, Federico leaned back and wrapped his arms around Ezio pulling him back with him. Ezio sat still for a moment before he decided to change positions. He turned around facing his brother and wrapped his arms around Federico's neck and his legs around his waist. He laid his head on Federico's shoulder and sighed. Federico wrapped his arms around to Ezio's back; one arm was wrapped around his waist, while the other arm was wrapped around Ezio's back, his hand resting on the center of it and Federico began rubbing his hand slowly in small circles on Ezio's back. Ezio felt so calm and content in the warm water with his older brother rubbing his back. He could have fallen asleep right there if he wanted to. After a couple more minutes of contentment the brothers heard the front door open and close. Federico gently kissed Ezio's neck a couple of times before they reluctantly got out of the tub. They quickly walked back to the bed and put their clothes back on. Ezio headed to the door when Federico grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" "To go tell father I lied." Ezio replied. "That's alright, you don't have to. I just hope you learned your lesson." Federico said with a suggestive grin. "I most certainly did." Ezio smiled. Federico chuckled and gave Ezio one last deep kiss before he slipped out of his room.

Ezio walked over to his bed; he removed the dirty sheets and replaced them with clean ones. He bawled up the dirty ones and put them under his bed. He would give them to Anette to be washed in the morning. By the time Ezio made his bed and laid down under the warm covers, he heard a knock on his door. Giovanni entered the room and walked over to Ezio's bed. "Ezio, I just wanted to come check on you. How are you feeling son?" Ezio smiled up at Giovanni. "Much better father; thanks to Federico." Ezio replied. "Well I'm glad your brother took care of you." Giovanni said as he patted his son's head. "Me too."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :P


End file.
